


Trust

by TheSicklyJamesMadison



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Pining, Thomas is a worrywart, Thomas just wants to be loved, Vampires, but also sick, he'll be alright, james is soft, james just has trust issues, madison is a bit depressed, possibly, slight gore, the poor lads, they both pine, they're okay with eachother
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 14:02:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18262793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSicklyJamesMadison/pseuds/TheSicklyJamesMadison
Summary: Vampires took over the world after years of fighting.Humans had to learn how to adapt to the changes using different methods of protection, such as curfews.James Madison, a human, had left his apartment late to go grocery shopping, and had stumbled into a man, Thomas Jefferson, accidentally.A person who hates vampires, it was cruel fate that this man is a vampire.Will he submit to his feelings toward the man? Or will he continue to push him away?





	1. Sunrise

_ The air was filled with tension. _

_ After years of fighting, the vampires had won, they’d taken over.  _

_ They didn’t know what to do anymore. _

_ The humans were lost, broken, disheartened.  _

_ They could never trust the very monsters that wanted them dead. _

_ They were alone in the dark world that has consumed them. _

 

~🥀~

 

James woke up to the sound of silence, a common theme since the world he knew turned upside down. A former politician, he quit his job when he heard the news and sook refuge in his New York apartment, isolated from the people around him. 

 

It wasn’t the prettiest apartment, small, with a kitchen near the door. The kitchen had a few counters and tiled floors, black and white in a checkered pattern. He had a small table with two chairs, one for himself, and the other for a guest. Across from the kitchen was the living room, with an old couch and a tv that was anything but the latest model. It had creaky wood floors and a coffee table, with law books and historical fiction novels stacked on top of each-other. Down the corridor was his bedroom, with a small bed and a dresser, nothing excited. Across the hall was his bathroom, which is just as ordinary as it can get.

 

He hasn’t left the house in months, for fear of getting attacked by the monsters he’s come to hate. The prince, he was the worst of them all. He was the man behind the takeover. James hated him with every fiber of his being. His life, his job, it was taken from him. He was an empty shell of what used to be James Madison.

 

The church bells chimed, signifying 3pm. He was running out of food, he needed to head out soon. He feared it. The fear of death loomed over him like a plague, causing him to become anxious and paranoid whenever stepping foot outside of his home. His safety. 

 

James got out of bed, standing up and wavering sloppily before walking to the dresser, pick out an outfit for the day. Black sweatshirt, black pants, black boots, perfect. He threw on the outfit in an attempt to blend into the crowds, to hide himself from any possible vampire who wanted to kill him. 

 

If he became the very monster that took everything from him, he wouldn’t know what to do. He would be empty, void. Full of fear for what he has become.

 

He left the house, grabbing his keys and rushing down the stairs. He didn’t want to be seen, he didn’t want to be seen-

 

He began to trip over himself and fall, getting caught by a man who was happening to walk by. 

 

James was embarrassed, he was ashamed, he didn’t mean to bother this man by falling. He stood up and staggered back, eyes wide and face hot with embarrassment.

 

“I’m sorry sir, I didn’t mean to-“ he paused.

 

The man was hot, James laughed at the simplicity of his thought. He had tan skin, lighter than his own dark skin, with black curly hair and pretty eyes. James thought he was going to faint, this just made it even worse for him.

 

The man laughed, it was soft and James could see the smile. No fangs.

 

Vampires can hide their fangs, James thought to himself.

 

“It’s alright, do you need to go anywhere?” The man responded.

 

James contemplated his response, looking at the ground as the people around them just walked by, paying them no mind. 

 

“shopping. I have to go shopping.” He responded.

 

“Well, I can be your escort,” he paused with a smile,

“So you don’t fall down any more stairs.” He joked.

 

“Fine, you can come along.” He huffed in what he hoped looked like annoyance, but he couldn’t stop the smile that bloomed.

 

The man took his hand, and they began walking down the sidewalk, making sure that they didn’t bump into anybody around them, being careful. James tried to hide himself, to avert attention away from him. He didn’t want to be seen, that’s the last thing he wanted.

 

By the time they made it to the supermarket, the sun was falling, not quite sunset but getting there, being at around 5pm. James grew more anxious as the night began to spread its blanket over the sky, turning it dark and looming. This is when the vampires strike the poor unfortunate souls who decided to wander at night, past the curfew humans had given themselves to keep them safe.

 

The supermarket was about to close, he had to hurry.

 

~🥀~

 

_ That poor human, he fell for my vampiric charm. He seems conflicted about whether or not to trust me, that’s alright. I’ll win his heart.  _

 

He smirked to himself silently as he began to follow the man walking in front of him.

 

_ He’s not that bad looking, he seems like the quiet type. I’ll be sure to take care of him. He doesn’t know, he won’t know. Only the other vampires will know, they’ll back off on trying to take him when they realize he’s mine. _

 

He nodded to himself, glancing around for anything that may interest himself while he was here, “escorting” the man safely. Frankly, he just needed an excuse to win the man’s heart. 

 

Apples, fruits. Those are good to sate his thirst for a little longer, to keep himself sane. He needed to look decent if he’s expected to get this man to let down his guard.

 

_ He’ll take his time. _

 

~🥀~

 

It was completely dark by the time they had gotten out. James was beyond paranoid, trembling just slightly, looking around left to right, hoping he wouldn’t see anyone but the man who was behind him, escorting him back home.

 

“Do pardon me for not asking earlier, but what’s your name?” The man behind him asked softly, to not install any fear into the small, sickly man.

 

“Madison,” He winced, he should’ve said his first name first.

 

“James Madison.” He let out. 

 

“My name is Thomas Jefferson, it’s nice to meet you Mr. Madison.” He offered his hand out to the shorter man. 

 

James took his hand and shook it, opening his mouth to say something but closed it again. He then decided that it was worth saying so he mentioned the formality Thomas had given him.

 

“It’s James. You can call me James rather than Mr. Madison. You don’t have to be formal around me.” He teased slightly, letting himself grow more comfortable around the man he met just hours earlier.

 

“Well, you can call me Thomas then. Is it alright if I stay the night?” Thomas scratched the back of head awkwardly.

 

“I don’t really have a place to stay.” Thomas added afterwards.

 

“Yeah, sure. Feel free to stay as long as you’d like.” He offered. 

 

They made it to the old door to the apartment, a wooden door painted white, some paint having been chipped off. The golden doorknob was faded, having lost its shine. The exterior was a bluish gray color, chipped paint here and there dotted around the wood, the roof had rounded tiles.

 

James unlocked the door, holding it open for his new friend, and crush, to walk through. Thomas took up the offer without hesitation and walked right in, acting as though the apartment was his. James snorted and closed the door behind him, locking it to make sure nobody else could get in. He put the keys on the table in his kitchen, and sat down on the couch, turning on the TV.

 

“If you want, you can sleep on the couch. I can grab you a blanket.” James stated quietly, his favorite show was on and he didn’t want to miss it.

 

“Sure, I’ll take you up on that.” Thomas walked over and sat down next to him.

 

They both sat in silence for over an hour, just watching the tv. Thomas seemed to enjoy the show James was watching, James just frowned and looked down. He used to love this show, he’d watch it before elections or speeches to calm himself down and to relax, now all it served was a reminder of what he no longer has. 

 

He tried to stand up, but Thomas took his hand and guided him back down. Concern written all over his facial features.

 

“Are you alright?” He asks, the concern shown on his expression weaved its way into his tone.

 

“No, I just miss my old life.” His frown deepened and he looked upset.

 

“Your old life?” Thomas responded, questioning his words.

 

“What I had before the vampires took everything from me. I left my job as a politician, I lost my fame, my friends, everything was taken from me. I’ve been alone since then.” He made a distressed noise and stood up again. 

 

He could shake his hand out of Thomas’ grip, his hand was holding his wrist light enough that he could, but he didn’t. He enjoyed the company.

 

“I understand, just take it easy for a bit. You’ll be alright.” Thomas smiled.

 

James decided to sit back down and rest his head on Thomas’ shoulder. A bold move on his part, but Thomas seemed to like it. He closed his eyes and slowly fell asleep, snoring quietly. The first time he’s managed to fall asleep at a reasonable time on his own.

 

~🥀~

 

_ I’ve done it. I’ve won his heart. Tomorrow is when I’ll strike, in the morning, with the shades closed. _

 

_ Some part of me tells me, he’s won my heart too. _

 

~🥀~

 

James woke up with the blinds closed to keep the sun out of his face. He was on the couch, Thomas still awake and sitting next to him, reading one of the books from the coffee table. It was his law book, the one he was told to read during college. He seemed interested, skimming through the pages and turning them every once in a while, in an inconsistent order. James mumbled to himself and pushed himself up, a headache beginning to form.

 

“Good morning sunshine.” Thomas smiled at him.

 

“Good morning, what time is it?” James looked at the clock. 

 

10:40 am.

 

“Not too late.” Thomas said humbly. 

 

“Would you like to sit on my lap?” He patted himself as an invite, James took it up. 

 

He sat on his lap and rested his head on Thomas’ chest, smiling to himself in relaxation. This is calm to him, this is peaceful. James almost wanted to fall back asleep.

 

“Darlin, don’t fall back asleep now, you just woke up.” Thomas laughed from behind him. James loved the feeling, the vibration of his laugh from where he was resting on Thomas’ chest. 

 

“You’re southern, like me.” James mumbled to him.

 

“Indeed I am.” Thomas wrapped his arms around James, almost protectively.

 

James wanted to return the hug, he really did, but he couldn’t bring himself to. He sat there in silence with the bigger man behind him, just enjoying the time they had together. Moments like these were next to impossible for James to comprehend, as they’ve never happened to him until now. The feeling of comfort after months of being alone and tense, this is what James needed. Someone to confide in. Someone to trust. He let out a contented sigh and hummed.

 

~🥀~

 

_ He’s on my lap. I shifted myself closer, he was barely conscious, still in a tired daze from waking up. Perfect. I rested my head on his shoulder, turned my head, and bit. He immediately tensed. He was wide awake, and in pain. The expression of his face made the pain obvious. After a moment, that was when his shoulders slumped. Thomas was still going, James grew slightly pale. _

 

_ He passed out. He was out.  _

 

_ I can’t convert him this time, the guilt. _

 

_ The guilt is killing me. _

_ I can’t do this. _

 

He let go, mortified at the sight of the man he fell for pale and unconscious in his arms. He hugged the man tightly, taking deep breaths to keep himself calm. He needed to take James to his house, where he’ll be protected from the other vampires. He needed to protect him. He needs to keep him safe.

 

He needs to protect his love.

~🥀~

 

James woke up in a foreign bed. He immediately sat up, confused, anxious, scared, frantically looking around to figure out where he was.

 

Magenta sheets, a canopy bed with curtains style. The curtains surrounding the bed also happened to be magenta, with a dark red rose pattern. Unsettling. The mattress itself was soft to the touch, and comfortable to sleep on in comparison to the couch. The room was dark, it was night. The room itself was empty, besides a dresser across from the bed with a portrait hanging over it. He shifted to get up when he felt the sharp pain in his neck. He put a hand up to the spot of the pain, feeling two lumps. A vampire bite.

 

He was bitten.

 

James noticed Thomas sitting in a chair next to him, holding his hand. He looked cute in his sleep, his expression peaceful and his curls covering a part of his face. He woke up as he felt James move.

 

“James? Awake?” He asked, almost incoherently. 

 

James could only make out those two words.

 

James only mumbled angry words to himself in response. He felt sick to his stomach.

  
Thomas woke up a bit more, scooting his chair closer. James winced and reflexively tried to push himself away out of fear. This is the man who hurt him. How could he trust a man who hurt him. Even worse, he was a vampire. A monster. He can’t trust a monster. This monster took his life away from him. Thomas’ grip tightened, keeping him still.   
  
“Don’t move, you still have to rest.” He put his other hand over James’.

 

“I’m fine.” James reassured.

 

“I can hear it, you need to rest more. Please. For me.” Thomas argued, looking genuinely concerned.

 

James felt guilty for lying to him. He wasn’t really fine, he was weak and lightheaded. He couldn’t make it home from wherever he was, he’d probably fall or get lost. He huffed.

  
“At least let me sit up.” He compromised.

 

“Fine.” Thomas gave in. He wrapped his arms around James despite James’ protest, and hoisted him up, resting him against the propped up pillows.    
  


“Why’d you do it?” James asked quietly, he frowned.

 

Thomas thought for a good moment.   
  
“I was hungry, I couldn’t keep myself under control.” He smiled sheepishly. His fangs were gone.

 

“Oh. Okay, that’s okay.” James nodded to himself.   
  
“Give me a second chance to redeem myself?” Thomas offered.

 

“Sure, I’ll trust you.” James sighed. 

 

He hated his situation. Falling in love with a monster. He told himself he would never interact with these people and yet, here his is, talking with the enemy casually. He hated this. He wished he was at home, watching the next episode of his TV show over a cup of instant noodles he cooked up just three minutes before, the smell of chicken flavor and the taste of noodles felt like home to him. He wished his parents were here, to guide him through this. He wished his friends were here to protect him. They were against vampires, and here he was, falling in love with one.

 

He was still hopelessly in love with the vampire, nothing could possibly change that. He just hoped Thomas couldn’t tell. 

 

~🥀~

 

_ Whenever I’m around his heart rate increases, is that normal for a human? I’ve read in a book my parents gave me, that it could mean the human has fallen in love, and that’s a good sign. We have vampiric charm to lure our prey. Right. Not to fall in love. _ __   
_   
_ __ He’s mine. He’s mine. The other vampires can’t have him. He’s mine, and I love him. But does he know I love him back? I would love nothing more than to hug and comfort him. I worry about him, a sickly human, will he be okay?

 

Thomas just stared at James, who had fallen asleep holding his hand. His peaceful and carefree expression, his relaxation and calm breathing, Thomas just wished James would stay like that forever. It’s truly a sight Thomas would love to see every morning, for eternity.

 

_ No, no conversion. I don’t want to cause him more pain than he’s already going through. I need to wait. _

 

_ He’s so calm when he’s sleeping, I wish he was like that around me.  _

 

Thomas held his hand tighter, placing a kiss on James’ forehead.

 

“I love you James, I’ll never leave your side, I promise. I’ll protect you.” He whispered to himself.

 

Little did he know, James heard him. He heard the whole thing.

  
  



	2. Dawn

James heard the whole thing. Every word of what Thomas had said. Every pause. 

 

“I love you James, I’ll never leave your side, I promise. I’ll protect you.”

 

James, he would’ve felt unsettled by the words. The idea of being stuck with this vampire, the vampire who managed to infiltrate his defenses and bite him, horrified him. He was just food to this man, why would Thomas be so protective? What about him made him worth protecting, other than his blood?

 

James shifted uncomfortably in bed, unable to sleep. He could feel a tight squeeze on his hand, symbolizing a presence, Thomas. James didn’t listen to his mind right then, the same mind that would scream at him to stay inside and hide from the monsters that lurked just outdoors, he wanted to stay with this man, the man who was holding his hand right now, full of love and passion. He loved Thomas, and would prefer nothing more than to love him for the rest of his life. Even if that meant being with a monster, a monster. He was with a monster.

 

James returned the squeeze weakly, a silent action for Thomas to know that he was awake. James could hear shuffling as he felt two arms wrap around him in a hug, Thomas burying his head in the curve between James’ neck and shoulder. The soft feeling of Thomas’ curls on James’ cheek, the heaviness of his head resting on his shoulder, and the feeling of warmth wrapping him up in a blanket, it comforted James. He couldn’t stop a smile from spreading on his face.

 

James relaxed, despite all pain in his neck and his head, he relaxed and allowed all the tension from just that morning leave him, he was in a calm and tranquil state. He wished he could stay like this forever, wrapped up in Thomas’ embrace. James finally opened his eyes, after minutes of sitting there just relishing in the hug, and looking at Thomas with the softest expression he could muster. James wrapped his arms around Thomas, returning the hug. Thomas looked up at him and seemed conflicted. James hadn’t the slightest clue what he was thinking, but he didn’t care.

 

“Go ahead, do what you will.” James whispered quietly, respecting the light silence of the room. 

 

It was like cotton candy, sweet and pure, so light it took no effort at all to carry it. It was the type of silence that made people more comfortable than anxious, a silent moment of love and affection. Both of the men enjoyed it, and didn’t try to break it. They thought to each-other, James couldn’t help but think he was doing something wrong, that he was missing something. But what could he be possibly missing?

 

Thomas nodded and kissed him, right on the lips. James wasn’t expecting a kiss, much less from the man who he just met yesterday, he let his eyes widen, and he tensed up for a just a moment before beginning to relax, yet again Thomas wasn’t a monster like the rest of them. Thomas was just as human as him. 

 

He returned the kiss, allowing his feelings for Thomas to come free. They sat there together, kissing, for a good minute, before he had to break it for a breath. He was so happy he could cry, right in Thomas’ arms.

 

His heart had won. But his mind wasn’t ready to give up.

 

~🥀~

 

_ He loved me back. He loves me.  _

 

Thomas internalized the thought that the man he was protecting, the man he loved with all of his heart, loved him back. Thomas was overjoyed, he wanted to jump around the room like a deer in happiness. That didn’t stop the negative thoughts from flooding in, despite his best efforts to push them away. He wanted to relish in the moment, not dread it. His James was happy, still holding the embrace they were both in after a moment of kissing. He was happy too, with the events that just occurred, it meant that the human loved him back. The book on humans was right.

 

_ Convert the sickly man, he’ll die otherwise. _

 

_ No. _

 

_ Bite him. He’s food, nothing more. That’s what you were taught. _

 

_ No. _

 

_ I refuse to listen to what my parents had taught me, I refuse to convert him. He’s my love, I’ll protect him. _

 

_ The other vampires will look down on you with shame. _

 

_ I know. _

 

_ But I don’t care.  _

 

~🥀~

 

“Do you want to get breakfast?” Thomas let go of James, allowing him to lean against the pillows and relax. 

 

“Thomas, it’s the middle of the night.” James laughed. 

 

“Yeah well, it’s still AM so it counts!” Thomas pouted, though it didn’t stop a smile from spreading on his face.

 

“Fine, help me though.” James gave a small sigh and turned to get out of bed.

 

“Right, follow me.” Thomas opened the door from across the room and held it for James. He took the offer and walked out, waiting for Thomas in the corridor. Thomas had come out a second later, closing the door behind him quietly as to not instill any noise.

 

The corridor was long, not long enough to be considered an exercise, but long enough for James to start trembling as he walked. He was still weak, he knew, but it also wouldn’t do any good to stay in bed and have Thomas do all of the work for him. The walls were painted a sky blue, calming despite the dark nature of the house. On the walls, there were portraits, a long line of vampires. They were presumably Thomas’ ancestors, the further down the more happier they looked, Thomas being the happiest. The date of the painting, in the corner with the signature, tells James that the painting was made after the great takeover. The floors were a dark wood, and made no sound, unlike the light wood floors of his old apartment, which would creak the second you put the slightest bit of weight on it. The lights above were modern, that lit up the hall nicely, despite the pitch black sky outside, darkening his side of the world. James felt uncomfortable, this house was not made for a human to live in it. He could tell.

 

There were stairs leading down to the first floor, where the living room, the parlor room, the kitchen, and the bathroom resided. Thomas turned to the kitchen, which was connected to both the parlor room and the living room. The kitchen was neat, brand new with modern granite countertops and tiled floors that looked polished and shiny, they was checkered like his own, yet they were red and white in comparison to the black and white. The pots and pans shimmered as the lights hit off it, stainless steel. James found himself loving the house even more than he did after just seeing a bedroom.

 

“Would you like pancakes? I can make pancakes.” Thomas offered him, grabbing a pan from the rack and putting it over the stove.

 

“Sure, pancakes will work.” James nodded.

 

He made his way to the living room, which was where the front door was. It was simple, a black leather couch and a glass coffee table with magazines and a mug saying “#1 boss” in bold letters, ahead of the couch set up was an hdtv, hooked up to the wall and shined as though it was brand new. The floor was cold, but the room itself was warm from the heater.

 

He sat down on the leather couch, the smell of pancakes being made filled the room. His stomach growled in anticipation for the food, having not eaten for 24 hours. 

 

He loved that man, he loved that man so much it hurt.

 

~🥀~

 

Thomas had some time to think to himself as he cooked the pancakes. The sizzle of the batter on the pan, the smell of pancakes sweetening the still air around him, adding life to the room. He hummed to himself as he flipped each pancake on the pan, making sure both sides were cooked equally. They continued to sizzle, turning a tan in color, symbolizing their completion.

 

He turned the stove off and walked over to grab a paper plate, sliding the pancakes off the pan and onto the plate. He spread butter over them and poured syrup, deeming them done and grabbing a fork and a knife, putting the set on the edge of the plate, in perfect balance. He walked out of the kitchen and towards James, placing his pancakes on the table in front of them and sitting down. Thomas sat in silence, looking at James in anticipation for him to eat. James just stared blankly, he looked empty.

 

“Aren’t you hungry?” Thomas frowned. 

 

James wasn’t moving, he sat still.

 

“Yes,” James blinked and looked towards Thomas.   
  
“Sorry, I spaced out.” He smiled in apology and began eating the pancakes Thomas had made him.

 

Thomas would’ve eaten the pancakes too, he would’ve loved to, but he can’t. Human food doesn’t taste good to him, it has to be blood. Blood is the only thing that will sate his irresistible thirst. Though he can force himself to eat human food, he’ll get sick. It isn’t worth it to him. His face contorted into an expression of disgust at the thought.

 

James turned to him to study his expression, confusion obvious. James didn’t mention anything on it though, he just returned to eat the sweet pancakes he had made him. He ate them rather quickly, not stopping for a break or for a breather. 

 

_ He was hungry. You’re hungry too. Bite him again. _

 

_ No, not without permission, he deserves better. _

 

_ He’ll never say yes. _

 

_ We’ll cross that road when we come to it. _

 

_ You’ll snap eventually. _

 

_ Over my dead body. _

 

_ You’re already dead. _

 

_ I know. _

 

~🥀~

 

James was on the verge of falling asleep again. Leaning on Thomas on the couch, enveloped by his arms and watching the tv, his favorite show again. Thomas seemed to understand that this show was his favorite, it didn’t surprise James at all. He wondered if Thomas could read his mind, because he felt a blanket getting wrapped around him gently. Thomas knew he was falling asleep.   
  
“Thanks Tom.” James yawned.

 

The lighting of the tv in the otherwise dark room lit up both of their faces in an arrange of different colors depending on the scene. Sometimes it would stay, sometimes it would change in a flash. One moment James’ face may have lit up as orange, the next it would be blue. James hated the lights, it kept him up, but he wasn’t complaining. He enjoyed Thomas’ company and comfort.

 

Thomas was thinking about something. James could see his expression through the dim lighting. His brows were knit in frustration, his gaze to the table. He almost looked conflicted. James just wanted him to feel as happy as he was right now.

 

“Hey, James?” Thomas finally asked, breaking the silence.

 

“Yes Tom?” James replied, shifting himself so that he was looking at Thomas directly.

 

“Is it alright if I bite you again?” James tensed. 

 

He sat up, the blanket resting on his shoulders falling off and bundling itself around him.

 

“Why.. why would you ask that?” James questioned Thomas, his gaze peering deep into the vampire.

 

Thomas looked uncomfortable with the question. James wished he didn’t ask.

 

“I’m hungry.” Thomas responded, his shameful look giving James a guilty feeling in his stomach, tying it to knots.

  
“Will it hurt like last time?” James asked quietly, bringing a hand up to the bite marks that had healed over just slightly from last time. 

 

Thomas held his hands and kissed him on the cheek.

  
“I promise you, I won’t make it hurt as much as it did.” Thomas assured. 

 

“I trust you Thomas.” James nodded in confirmation. 

He saw the guilt on Thomas’ expression, how he seemed hesitant to bite him. It was as though he felt guilty for the first time, like he didn’t mean to cause so much harm towards James. His expression alone could convey so much emotion, and yet, could he see it all? Or was he himself oblivious to Thomas’ emotions similar to how Thomas was towards him? The thoughts running through his head at this realization distracted him from what was going on around him.   
  
Thomas had hugged him tightly, holding James up to his chest. He held James’ hand. A tight squeeze and that’s when James felt the pain yet again, for a second time. He tensed, but Thomas was still there, holding his hand tightly as he drank. James felt himself grow weaker, the grasp he had on Thomas’ hand loosened. That’s when Thomas stopped. He moved away, letting go of James and wrapping a cloth around his neck. James laid back, the blanket still bundled and not over him.

 

Thomas wiped his mouth before grabbing the blanket and wrapping James in it. He picked James up carefully and carried him back up the stairs, back down the corridor, and into his bedroom with the magenta sheets. Thomas placed James down, covering him with the duvet.

 

Thomas held his hand yet again, never letting go. 

 

“You can sleep now, rose.” Thomas said to him softly.

 

James wanted to protest, he wanted to sit up and complain that, no Thomas, I’m not tired and we can still talk, but he didn’t have the energy. His eyelids felt heavy, his thoughts came slower, and eventually everything went dark. He wasn’t awake anymore.

 

~🥀~

 

_ You’re a fool Madison. How could you let yourself trust that demon? That monster? He’s no friend, he’s no lover. He’s your enemy! Why won’t you defend yourself and run away! Why won’t you fight back against that demon! He took everything from you! Wake up and realize what you’re doing. _

 

~🥀~

 

Thomas watched as James twist and turned in bed, as though he was experiencing a nightmare. Thomas panicked and ran over thousands of reasons why James would be struggling in his sleep. Thomas used to have nightmares, he knew what they felt like. The feeling of dread even after waking up, the image still fresh in your mind. It haunted him, every nightmare he’s ever had. He didn’t want James to experience that too.

 

“James, James wake up.” Thomas pleaded, shaking James lightly.

 

“James, Please!” That’s when James woke up.

  
Thomas was almost happy, almost. There was something off about James, the darkness in his eyes, the emptiness. James realized who he was with and immediately pushed himself away, nearly falling out of bed if it wasn’t for Thomas catching him in his arms. He looked panicked, scared, and tried to squirm out of Thomas’ arms. 

 

Thomas felt hurt. Why was he trying to run from him? They were fine before he fell asleep. What went wrong?

 

“Hey, James, hon, what’s wrong?” Thomas tried asking him, to no avail.

 

James was still in the daze, full of fear. James began to cry, that’s what hurt Thomas the most. His James was crying because of him, because of who he is. James hated vampires for taking everything from him. James had told him that, during their peaceful moment together, what felt like ages ago from now. Thomas felt horrible, he had to do something, anything.

 

He decided to hug James, despite the human trying to squirm away in fright. He hugged James tightly, rubbing circles on his back while James cried on his shoulder, letting it all out. Every emotion he’s bottled up since he first was taken to Thomas’ house. 

 

“Thomas..” James choked out.

 

“I’m here darlin’.” Thomas responded calmly.

 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” He repeated himself.

 

“It’s alright, I’m here. I’ll protect you.” Thomas reassured James.

 

“Promise?” James calmed down enough to look up at Thomas. 

 

_ James has such beautiful brown eyes. _

 

“I promise.”

 

~🥀~

 

James was exhausted from crying, his face tear stained and sleep deprived. He refused to sleep when Thomas asked him, however, because he feared the nightmare would come back. That horrible nightmare. He was in Thomas’ arms, being rocked back and forth like a child, though it calmed him. Thomas knew almost everything about him, yet he knew so little about Thomas. It made Thomas mysterious, as he never brought up his past or what happened before the takeover had happened. Before the takeover flipped his life upside down for the better. 

 

All it did to James was make his life miserable, and horrible. 

 

Yet, he was no longer alone, he had someone to take care of him and to protect him from the monsters. But would Thomas really keep his promise? Or will Thomas betray him? He didn’t know who he could trust anymore. It was just one struggle after the other, a game of Tug-O-War, and James was in the middle of it.

 

He yawned, Thomas was still gently rocking him back and forth in a soothing manner, in his warm arms, wrapped up in a blanket, the same blanket from before. Sky blue with little clouds scattered, it was soft and fluffy, perfect for someone who needed a nap on the couch. Thomas was organized and themed, James could tell that much from the interior of the house he seems to be living in now. And, judging by the bed sheets they were on, perhaps he favored magenta? James couldn’t tell.

 

He was falling asleep again. He didn’t want to, but he couldn’t fight off the feeling of drowsiness that was beginning to take him over yet again. Tired, exhausted, he let himself relax in Thomas’ arms, the white cloth still around his neck, and sat there in silence. Thomas began to hum, it was a nice tune, and he recognized the song, but he couldn’t named it. He listened in silence as Thomas hummed, calm and tranquil. Like all things should be. Maybe becoming a monster, to live with Thomas forever, isn’t such a bad thing.

  
He needed to stop that train of thought before it consumed him.

 

He didn’t want to end up dead.

  
  



End file.
